


Драбблы к "Сложнее войны"

by SSC, SSC and Amenen (SSC)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC%20and%20Amenen
Summary: Как Проул уживался с Тарном, а Тарн пытался вынести Проула. Заполировано Скайварпом, которого не выгонишь.





	1. Amenen: Великие цели

Личный отсек Проул выкупил у самого края Айконского плато, в нейтральной зоне через полкилометра от которой проходила граница Серебряных Пиков, десептиконской территории. Автоботы старались держаться ближе к своей стороне. Скорее всего именно поэтому Проул и выбрал этот кондоминиум. Тарн медленно поднялся по спиральной дороге, встал, трансформировался. Автобот должен был выйти его встретить. Он всегда так делал. Тем не менее площадка была пуста, и на сообщения Проул всё так же не ответил.  
Не колеблясь, Тарн прошел внутрь, проигнорировав шарахнувшегося нейтрала. Не так давно во время пьянки Проул выдал ему личный код от своей кварты, хотя после забыл об этом. Десептикон не напоминал, но сейчас собирался им воспользоваться.

В полупустом светлом помещении на широкой платформе вповалку грудой перезаряжались свормы. И где-то меж разноцветных пластин, крыльев, лап, шипов, мандибул торчал клочок белой брони. Черный, Красный, Кусала, Хвастун и Нион - в итоге Проул завел пятерых свормов. Тарн подарил ему одного, названного Нионом, и не подозревал, что автобот захочет ещё.  
\- Проул?  
Никакой реакции. Но встряхнуть автобота за дверку свормы не дали - зашипели, зарычали, встопорщились челюстями, мандибулами и хватательными деталями.  
\- Проул! - Резко и громко повторил Тарн, автобот подскочил.  
\- Какого шлака?! - Он схватился за бластер раньше, чем увидел Тарна, но и тогда не опустил оружие. - Какого шлака?  
\- Мы договаривались встретиться.  
\- Не договаривались, - Проул упал обратно на платформу.  
\- Я писал тебе вчера, - напомнил десептикон. Несколько кликов Проул молча смотрел в потолок, потом уточнил:  
\- И что я ответил?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Значит я не заметил твое сообщение, встреча отменяется...  
\- Я уже здесь! - Рявкнул Тарн. Как бы он не пытался сдерживаться, с Проулом не получалось, автобот словно специально выводил его из себя.  
\- А в моем расписании тебя нет, - огрызнулся Проул, сложил ноги на одного из свормов. - Так что у меня этот свободный цикл посвящен перезарядке. Можешь делать что хочешь. Черный, Кусала, следить за гостем. Нион, лежи. Хвастун, отвали от меня, не лижись.  
Тарн прошелся по его отсеку, медленно унимая раздражение и злость в Искре. С того ворна, когда Лорд Мегатрон объявил мир, его актив полнился всё новыми странными и нелогичными испытаниями. Самым сложным из которых оказалась обретенная привязанность к Проулу. В оценке его характера полагающий себя знатоком Тарн ошибся катастрофически. Подставил себя и отряд под гнев Лорда.  
Если бы не Каон и Вос, эту ошибку он не пережил бы.  
И вот теперь уже третий ворн попыток наладить отношения с Проулом. Они слишком разные, мотивы и мысли автобота оставались загадкой...  
\- Хватит метаться! - Раздраженно сказал Проул. - Ну? Что тебе нужно?  
\- Что ты ко мне чувствуешь? - Неожиданно для себя сказал Тарн.  
\- Не знаю. Разберусь - сообщу. Ещё вопросы?  
\- Что мне делать, я потерял свой маяк, мою Идею, - Тарн раздраженно обвел рукой пространство за внешним виражом. - Свои обязанности я знаю, но за что мне сражаться теперь? Это не тот вопрос, который можно задать Лорду Мегатрону и остаться актив. Я спросил Прайма.  
\- И?  
Проул заинтересовался и сел на платформе, перестав притворяться перезаряжающимся.  
\- Оптимус Прайм выслушал мой вопрос в развернутой формулировке, и велел выметаться. Возвращаться не раньше, чем я смогу уложиться в четыре слова.  
\- Замечательно, - рассмеялся Проул, - как говорит Джазз - "Привет, я мир, и я приношу с собой экзистенциальную неуверенность". Ты что, другого ответа ждал от Оптимуса? Ладно, отдохнуть ты мне не дашь, значит пойдешь со мной выгуливать свормов.  
\- У меня были другие планы, - напомнил Тарн.  
\- У тебя кризис самоопределения и ты приехал ко мне, значит будешь делать то, что я скажу в этот цикл, - автобот швырнул в него поводками и ошейниками для свормов. - Подцепи их и пойдем.  
Тарн медленно кивнул. Пусть так. Это... отдать на один цикл контроль над собственными действиями кому-то другому? Интересный опыт.


	2. ssc: Хитрый план

Работа не клеилась. Проул снова попытался сосредоточиться на мутных, не по форме, отчетах с дальних колоний, и со вздохом отстранился.  
На коленях громко урчал Красный. Жалкая четверть тонны, зато может умоститься как раз между коленями и терминалом. Проул в отчаянии оглянулся. На платформе вповалку лежали остальные свормы, и все выводили синхронизирующиеся взаимодополняющие успокоительные рулады. Солировал Ниом, как эксклюзивный и персональный, но Черный, Кусала и Хвастун не отставали. Из-под груды лап, хелицер, крыльев и щупалец, которые Кусала опять распустил, игнорируя запрет, торчали две черно-фиолетовые ноги и одно крыло. На втором спал Хвастун.  
Скайварп тоже выводил поразительные звуки своим сбойным вокалайзером: обычно у меха и корпус, и системы оповещения в перезарядке блокировались, но когда Скайварпа втягивало во временные модуляции, он начинал звучать: бормотание, посвистывание, смех.  
Как будто проигрыватель, который принимал довоенный канал.  
Проул не очень любил сидеть в одиночестве, поэтому всю эту симфонию не пресекал. В одиночку ему все время казалось, что война вот-вот взорвет тишину, а с сопящим Варпом какая там война.  
Но работа совершенно не ладилась. Он со вздохом попытался спихнуть Красного и встать, но тот перевернулся кверху брюхом и заурчал громче и умилительнее.  
Проул аккуратно проверил заплатку на брюшных пластинах. Ничего не подтекало, но Проул не расслаблялся: черная ржа любила устраивать рецидивы. И так больно смотреть было, какая рыхлая, изъязвленная рытвинами у Красного броня, основной цвет казался скорее грязно-рыжим. Не то что наглый, круглый в боках, лоснящийся Черный - самый большой и самый здоровый сворм в его рое.  
Проул провел над заплаткой излучателем, убивающим ржу, и Красный заскулил.  
\- Ты ж мой хороший, - Проул почесал щеточки на нижней челюсти под мандибулами, - пойдем.  
Он сам толком не решил, куда собирался. Прогуляться? За пределами кварты его подстерегала работа. Автоботы не трогали его за дверями из уважения к личному пространству, десептиконы - из страха перед Тарном, который пару раз встретил наглых визитеров в полном вооружении. Хотя граница по наблюдениям социологической службы в лице Джазза уже заметно расплылась. Половину врекеров, ударившихся в предпринимательство, на торгах без знака было не отличить.  
Поверх мирных, привычных звуков раздалось какое-то скрежетание, и Проул, не раздумывая, вскочил и закинул Красного на плечи, чтобы освободить руки. Дикие свормы? Враги?! Снова это поскребывание в дверь, будто там притаился Искроед.  
\- Тарн, если твоя команда... - Проул распахнул дверь и мигнул.  
Сверху вниз на него смотрел Силверболт, вернувший гражданский мод и ставший еще выше.  
\- Я тебя не отвлекаю? - Спросил он очень тихо, - прости, что тревожу.  
Смотрел он при этом на Красного. Проул рассеянно почесал мандибулу, сворм проснулся и жутко зашипел.   
\- Он просто пугает, - дежурно предупредил Проул, - не обращай внимания. В чем дело?  
\- У нас, хм, пропал Скайварп, - Силверболт скрестил руки, но выглядело это не сурово, а стеснительно. Может, из-за неловкого взгляда в сторону.  
\- Что значит пропал?  
\- Он пропускает все тренировки уже циклов десять, мы его не видим, и постоянно метка в твоей кварте. Не уверен, что это наше дело, но...  
\- Все правильно, - Проул раздраженно хмыкнул.  
Он ясно помнил, что каждый рабочий цикл выгонял всех и ставил на кварту блок. Его ужасно раздражало, когда на его территории кто-то жил без его согласия, не считая свормов. Сорок циклов назад Тарн подарил ему Ниома, и система оповещения о движении сразу пришла в негодность, потому что сворм постоянно носился.  
Значит, вот как ржа воспользовался отключенным наблюдением!  
\- Проул, ты ему шлем только не отрывай, - забеспокоился Силверболт, - он, конечно, десептикон и без проца, но кто нас еще будет учить летать?  
Проул коротко улыбнулся. Красный с его плеча защелкал хелицерами, и Силверболт попятился.  
\- Благодарю за информацию. К разделению Искры и корпуса приговаривает Прайм, а не я. Максимум крылья оторву.  
Силверболт неловко хмыкнул и поспешил удалиться. Проул вернулся к терминалу, внутри пылая негодованием. Ржавый недокрылый телепортирующийся мерзавец! Какого шлака!  
Поднимать его и устраивать скандал следовало чуть позже, когда придумается хорошая месть. Приказать свормам напасть? Вынести из списка допустимых? Внезапный укус в крыло мало кого оставлял равнодушным.  
"Ты занят?" - Написал Тарн.  
"Нет. Приходи".  
Натравить на кона бывшего главу джд в целом было не очень хорошей идеей, но Тарн в последнее время вел себя образцово и заслуживал сатисфакции... В дверь начали бить ногой. Красный слетел с плеч, оставляя царапины, и спрятался за остальными, Ниом поднял башку и грозно заворчал.  
\- Скример, я тебя убью, - Проул распахнул дверь и убедительно сунул ему бластер в кокпит, - что мешает тебе понять статус "на отдыхе“?  
\- Это переходит все границы! Скайварп не твоя собственность, а Первой Триады и Мегатрона лично! Ты напрасно отменяешь ему тренировки!  
\- Я делаю что? - Проул мигнул.  
Ему сунули длинный лист отказов, полученных от, хм, его имени.  
\- Скайварп? - Проул развернулся. Полыхнуло фиолетовым.  
На платформе удивленно лежал отпихнутый Хвастун, тяжеловесно пытающийся перевернуться с толстой спины и высвистывающий сигнал "куда все подевались?"  
\- То есть это не ты? - Уточнил Старскрим, - я запрещаю его калечить. Сам искалечу!  
Он трансформировался и улетел, не дожидаясь ответа Проула.   
Тот хмыкнул и приказал Тарну поторопиться. Ржавый сикер сбежал с его свормами, видимо, побоявшись располовинить одного в момент телепортации. Ниом прислал мем-запрос, полный недоумения и раздражения.  
"Тащи его обратно", - приказал Проул с удовольствием, и вновь уселся. На колени заполз Красный, виновато ворча и тыкаясь рылом в царапины. Под ноги лег Хвастун, решивший, что уж лучше на полу, чем в одиночестве, и громко заурчал. Зритель готов, решил Проул. Оставалась драма.  
"Что происходит? Надо мной твои свормы куда-то тащат Скайварпа. Надеюсь, он не будет участвовать во встрече?" - Тарн отметился уже довольно близко.  
"Только в качестве разогрева", - пообещал Проул, и закинул к сообщению актуальный фон.  
Тарн как-то упоминал, что находит его довольно жутким в спокойствии. От любого другого подобное признание бы расстроило, но Проул ценил быть таким для самого ужасного из ныне активных десептиконов.  
Все метки быстро приближались. Красный, считав напряжение, заурчал сильнее, и Проул начал гладить его по башке ровно в тот момент, когда Скайварпа втащили внутрь. Он ругался и пытался отбиться, но не очень активно, лишь бы ничего не повредить. Скример влетел кликом позже, Тарн трансформировался и вошел еще пару кликов спустя.  
\- Итак, - сообщил Проул, - использование моей кварты, моего терминала... Кстати, я хочу знать, как ты взломал трехуровневую аутентификацию. Обман собственных товарищей.  
Тарн торжествующе заулыбался, пока не вспомнил, что больше не носит маску, и торопливо сделал серьезный фейсплейт.  
\- Скайварп, ну почему? - Внутрь сунулся Силверболт, - неужели тебе так плохо дружить с нами?  
Преступный сикер надуто молчал, отпихивая Черного от руки. Ниом при каждом намеке на движение опускал его крыло до нижней позиции, Кусала мирно обгрызал активную краску с коленного щитка.  
\- Ну? - Требовательно спросил Старскрим.  
\- Это ты виноват, - буркнул Скайварп, смотря в сторону, - и вы вот, - он ткнул в Силверболта. - "Свормы противные! Заведешь - выгоню!" Ты ваще знаешь, как они урчат прикольно? И тепленькие! И гладкие, а вы с Тандером ща углистые. Пинаетесь!  
\- Угловатые, - поправил Проул.  
\- Вот как он сказал! Улечу от вас. Будете знать.  
\- Сослать его в Полихекс? - Бодро предложил Тарн, - на разбор завалов. Там уйма свормов.  
\- Я вот этих люблю! - Скайварп схватил Ниома. Огромный сворм-боец от такого обращения зарычал и начал рваться, но выкрутиться не смог и ошеломленно затих, только гневно пофыркивая.  
\- Поправь меня, если я неправильно понял. Ты обманывал две команды и меня, чтобы валяться в груде свормов и с ними дрыхнуть?  
\- Ну да! - Скайварп все так же ни на кого не смотрел, гневно пытаясь почесать Ниома, не выпуская из хватки. Кусала долизал краску до металла, перешел на бедренный блок.  
И грянуло. Хохотал Старскрим, звеня, как неисправный автомат с монетками, подвывая и хрипя. Силверболт смеялся негромко и вежливо, но с его размерами гулко. Тарн хохотнул так, что Хвастун подскочил и встревоженно завыл, внося ноту в какофонию. Скайварп осознал, что бить не будут, и тоже заржал, решив,что легко отделался.  
Проул улыбался.  
\- Тихо, - приказал он, когда смех стал стихать. - Предлагаю так: Старскрим может завести этому любителю сворма, они стоят того. Я пришлю каталог. Силверболт, та же рекомендация, вам не помешают рекрекционные таланты этих тварей. Возьмите с прошивкой от Хромедома, они забавные. Скайварп, ты наказан. Положи Ниома, он сейчас начнет кусаться.  
Телепортер уныло опустил сворма на пол, и Ниом немедленно потеснил Хвастуна в ногах Проула. Черный и Кусала следили за ним маленькими, беспорядочно расположенными линзами, и беспокойно шевелили мандибулами.  
\- Ну как скажешь, - до невозможности уныло заявил Варп, - я тут типа... Ну...  
\- Не смей больше вламывается в мое отсутствие. Два рабочих цикла занимайся остальным. Потом разрешу вернуться. Наверное.  
Скайварп приободрился и попытался обнять Старскрима, но получил тычок в кокпит и обиженно заворчал. Старскрим схватил его за край крыла и так вытащил. Силвер попытался незаметно исчезнуть, наступил на щупальце Хвастуну и вскрикнул, испугав его этим больше, чем давлением.  
Проул внимательно пронаблюдал за исходом из кварты, и обернулся к Тарну.  
Тот кивнул, и прислал ему картинку с оптики: Проула за терминалом, с крупными свормами, покорно лежащими в ногах, и маленьким свормом на руках, источающим торжественность. С подписью"ты выглядишь так, как будто уже правишь Кибертроном".  
\- Пока только собственной квартой, - Проул вытянул руку и кивнул, когда Тарн подошел, - я приказал Красному больше тебя не кусать. Можешь считать, что это подарок.  
Тарн громко фыркнул, наклонился вперед и поцеловал, преступно расслабившись. Ниом немедленно впился в его бедренный выступ, и со скрежетом пожевал.  
\- Твои ржавые свормы!  
\- Они прекрасны, - без тени улыбки подтвердил Проул.  
И, наконец, расхохотался сам.


	3. Свидание

Нет, это определенно злило. Проверка всего десятка общих отчётов затянулась далеко за рамки рабочего цикла, и Старскрим все читал, сверял, пытаясь найти, на каком этапе огромного комплексного проекта начинались странные утечки. Нет, сама по себе скучная административная работа не раздражала, он давно привык к сложным фигурами высшего бухгалтерского пилотажа, а уж расстановка сил для восстановления целого комплекса Всеискры под большим давлением, в почти жидких слоях атмосферы в глубине Кибертрона чисто технически не была сложнее плана атаки на незнакомую планету с однозначно взрывным характером и потенциальными засадами автоботов под слоем, скажем, серных облаков, дерущих крылья.  
Но пришедший за ним полтора джоора назад Спрингер отключился, и теперь сладко похрустывал вентиляторами в замедленном режиме. Правый основной ещё и скрипел!  
Это немыслимо отвлекало. Даже в сотриадника Старскрим сейчас бы выстрелил, но в этого... Ладно. Все равно отдыхающий Спрингер ужасно раздражал. Будил самые худшие командирские качества, требующие поднимать криком, наказать ударом, закреплять выстрелом.   
Десептикон-партнер так бы не злил, но десептиконами Старскрим себе и не завел бы. Себя хватало. Да и не посмел бы перед ним отрубиться ни один десептикон.  
Полировку подрать ему, что ли? Нарисовать неприличный глиф? Или активировать системы, не выводя в онлайн? Нет, стрелять начнет, опасно.  
Старскрим вновь углубился в расчеты, и вдруг однозначно увидел зону провала, пересечение графиков, ускользающее от аналитики из-за разницы в доменах. Все. Можно нагружать этим конструктиконов!

И всё-таки, что бы с ним сделать?  
Старскрим отложил датапад, беззвучно подошел, коснулся синей брони. Провел вверх, к шейным магистралям, ожидая, что сейчас линзы вспыхнут. Нет, сильно отрубился, почти в холодный режим. Устал.  
Доверяет.   
Какая глупость. Старскрим осторожно забрался на платформу, стараясь не будоражить поля, и все ожидая удара, пинка, испуганного бормотания хотя бы, но Спрингер не выходил онлайн, только рефлекторно дернулся, накрывая руку своей.  
Почему бы и нет? Устроившись поудобнее, Старскрим решился на самое спокойное свидание в своем активе, и немедленно отключился рядом, не вставая таймер.


	4. Правители Кибертрона

Некоторые сюрпризы требовали исключительно долгой подготовки.   
"Лети один", - приказал Старскрим по связи, - "я работаю".  
"Уверен? Ты же хотел посмотреть на первое открытие разработки..."  
"Я в курсе, на что я собирался полететь", - перебил Старскрим, - "притащи мне какой-нибудь красивый минерал. Я занят. Отбой".  
Спрингеру никуда не деться - его отряд охранял разработку от недовольной белковой расы, считавшей разведанную планету с хорошим запасом энергона своей собственностью, и уже бодро поработившей ее население. Очень удачно, на взгляд Старскрима - под идею защиты суверенитета несчастных местных удалось протащить и разрешения на разработки. Местные все равно понятия не имели, что нужно делать с энергоном, их развитие остановилось на ядерной энергии и дальше пока не шло.  
Жаль, что прикольные ящерицы, похожие на диноботов, на этой планете уже вымерли.

Дверь перед ним распахнулась, выпуская Баррикейда, что-то недовольно бормочущего про недостаточное финансирование его проекта, и Старскрим кинул бывшему карателю предложение встретиться через джоор.  
"Уники?" - оживился тот.  
"Возможно. Презентуй проект как надо", - Старскрим вошел в командный зал.  
\- Старскрим? - Оптимус уныло мигнул линзами, - опять?  
\- Вопрос не решен.  
\- Я не готов! Мегатрон тем более не готов!  
\- Этот вопрос не в компетенции Мегатрона, - Старскрим повторял одно и то же, чуть-чуть меняя формулировки, уже несколько циклов.  
\- Я могу тебя кем-нибудь заменить! - Оптимус угрожающе вывел список имен и дернул антеннами на раздраженный смех.  
\- Кто? Кто меня заменит и не убежит с криками через джоор?  
\- Ты сам требовал эту должность!  
\- Я от нее и не отказываюсь. Оптимус, мне нравится быть мэром Кибертрона, но в цикле ограниченное количество джооров, и мой отчет, который ты не посмотрел по этой же причине, показывает сниженную эффективность нашего управления!  
\- Нашего! - Оптимус недовольно фыркнул.  
"Ты уверен, что не хочешь лететь со мной?" - Вклинился Спрингер. Старскрим скинул ему негодующий эмотикон и свои координаты, тот понимающе заткнулся.  
\- Фактически Кибертроном сейчас правят трое, и это, в шлак, недостаточно! Даже одной-единственной фракцией десептиконов руководило больше меха.  
\- И тебя там регулярно били!  
Старскрим снова хмыкнул, и линзы Оптимуса опасно посветлели. Так, хватит его дразнить, готов.  
\- К делу. Мне нужна команда. Смешанная общая администрация. Срочно. Чем быстрее мы её сформируем, тем больше времени каждый из нас получит на решение последующих проблем.  
Кликов десять они мрачно смотрели друг на друга. В линзах Оптимуса то и дело вспыхивали белесые огоньки, и Старскрим некстати вспомнил, как однажды довел Спрингера - у того линзы тоже побелели. Автоботская особенность. Он тогда отделался полуоторванным крылом, и три ворна тряс извинения, пока не удовлетворился, но запомнил и учел.  
\- Зачем это нужно. Коротко. У меня масса дел.  
\- Коротко: жертвы, - Старскрим надавил на самую опасную тему. Оптимус ненавидел, когда его брали на жалость, и бесился как последний монстрокон, - данные несогласованы. Транспортное управление автоботов не вовремя получает данные от строительного управления десептиконов, два транспорта уходят под плиты. Полицейское управление десептиконов поздно получает уведомление от транспортного надзора автоботов, и пропускает преступника в космопорт, и тот благополучно улетает. Это не проблема коммуникации, а комплексная ржа всей сложившейся системы.  
\- Короче.  
\- Кибертрон нужно объединять.   
\- Под твоим контролем?  
\- Нашим. Я готов уйти с поста, если будет кто-то, кто готов его занять.  
Совсем опасная игра. Оптимус и шантаж не любил. Но на место Старскрима не метили даже отъявленные карьеристы, стоило им только просканировать его график и бесконечную череду отмененных личных встреч.  
Спрингер может обижаться сколько угодно, но Старскрим очень тщательно работал над своей репутацией незаменимого трудоголика.  
\- Что мне помешает прямо сейчас поинтересоваться мнением Мегатрона? - Оптимус сдался. Отступил. Пусть и на шаг.  
\- Воспоминание о его вопле "никакого Сената у нас не будет?" - Старскрим криво улыбнулся.  
Тишина потрескивала напряжением. Оптимус отвернулся к огромному окну, делая вид, что изучает панораму Кибертрона. Решать что-то за спиной Мегатрона было опасно. В принципе, даже смертельно опасно: убить не убьет, но шлем может и против часовой стрелки повернуть от ярости. Оптимусу-то ничего не будет - поэтому следовало продавить его. В крайнем случае через полворна Оптимус признает его правоту. Правда, следующая фаза включала несколько отключений от переработки, и Старскрим предпочел бы решить все без излишней драмы и риска, что слишком заботливый Спрингер загонит его в медблок на ворн, а там и Оптимус обнаружит, что без Старскрима все не настолько уж сильно разваливается, как он презентовал.  
Старскрим умел отстраивать свои зоны ответственности так, чтобы ворн отсутствия никому не помешал работать, все просто катилось бы по накатанной. Жаль, этим полуобразованным сторонникам ручного управления не объяснить.  
На самом деле, Старскрим и впрямь устал тащить все сам. Такая огромная, сложная структура, как Кибертрон, требовала вменяемого управления меха, которые в своем активе до войны хотя бы лабораторией командовали.  
\- Я соглашусь при одном условии, - Оптимус вернул взгляд на него, и продолжил, не дожидаясь подтверждения, - в Айконской академии были курсы управления для золотых сборок.  
Шлак. Тут что, Саундвейв спрятался? Старскрим панически просканировал территорию: никого. Но тот мог и маскироваться. Шлак. Шлак.  
\- Не пугайся так явно, - Оптимус качнул шлемом, - мне многое передают, в том числе и твое бурчание про необразованных оплавков.  
\- Тарн.  
\- Конечно. Мы с ним работаем. Я подаю предложение о формировании смешанного правительства, а ты в освободившееся время возрождаешь эти курсы.  
\- Идет.  
\- В компании со Скайфайром.  
Искру неприятно дернуло.  
\- Идет, - Стакскрим перекрестил руки, не мигнув даже. Не первый и не последний случай работы с кем-то, кто его ненавидит. Правда, бывшими партнерами они еще не были, но это мелочи.  
\- И сатом Трионом.  
\- Я согласен. Шлак, я работал с Хан-Гарром и Шоквейвом, меня не напугать плохой командой! - Старскрим дернул крыльями, замечая искрящийся ореол веселья. Оптимус над ним подшучивал.  
\- Ладно, - Оптимус уныло вздохнул, - подумай над названием, чтобы отбивать аргументы про сенат. И ладно, без Триона.  
\- Не выйдет. Он создал старую школу управления и я намерен ободрать его банки данных до последнего байта, а потом переделать на десептиконский манер.  
На клик Оптимус прошил его взглядом, потом коротко улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно. И сейчас я приказом Прайма освобождаю тебя от обязанностей. Быстро в космопорт, догоняй Спрингера, пока он не улетел. Пять бриймов на отлет. Видеть тебя больше не могу.  
Старскрим с места рванул в летный выход, выходя на околокосмическую скорость.  
"Никуда не дергайся, я лечу слишком быстро", - приказал он Спрингеру.  
"Со мной?"  
"Как будто не ты написал Оптимусу!"  
"Нет. Не я", - на клик между ними повисла пауза, - "я рад. Добирайся быстрее. У тебя четыре брийма".  
"Только посмей улететь без меня!"  
Спрингер выслал ему эмотикон зловещей улыбки.  
"Баррикейду: переговоры в онлайн-режиме", - сбросил Старскрим в полете.  
"Забей, Прайм подтвердил финансированием".  
Старскрим отметил припереть ему здоровенный кристалл в коллекцию. Хитрый шлак Баррикейд, воспользовался ситуацией.


End file.
